Quizás… solo quizás…
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Trowa ha tomado una decisión y Quatre tiene un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Por qué Quatre llora?, a donde se ah ido Trowa?, que tiene que ver Duo con todo eso?


Gw pertenece a Sunrise, si estoy equivocada por favor corríjanme ^^U

Huolap!!, primero que nada me presento, soy Rosy y soy nueva en esta sección jejeje, creo que ya debieron darse cuenta -_-U en fin. Pido adelantado disculpas si encuentran algún error ortográfico ya que a pesar de escribir fics mi ortografía no es muy buena -_-U, pero trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.

Por otra parte eh de decir que este fic contiene Yaoi así que si no te agrada no lo leas ya que no acepto quejas sobre ello. El fic se basa desde el punto de vista de cada personaje, conforme lean indicara quien es el que narra.

Sin mas que agregar los dejo con el fic, sauyonara!!

Quizás… solo quizás…

-**Quatre-**

Todo esta oscuro... tengo miedo. Camino lentamente por el pasillo, me siento algo incomodo...

Ahí esta la puerta. Si, no me puedo equivocar, aquí es.

Me siento nervioso, mi mano... dios! estoy temblando. Quisiera irme pero es que...

"Necesito verte, es muy importante"

Él necesita verme, no puedo fallarle...

Respiro profundo y me dispongo a tocar, aun así me siento muy nervioso, por qué será?

Él abre, se ve un tanto serio, más de lo que suele estar...

"Pasa"

Tengo miedo, aun así asiento levemente y me dispongo a entrar.

"Se te ofrece algo de tomar?"

Yo niego con la cabeza, "no gracias", lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, pero él necesita hablarme...

"Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Necesito hablar contigo"

Me indica que me siente y luego él se sienta frente a mi, en sus ojos hay algo, pero no puedo saber que...

"Pasa algo malo?"

Él niega levemente con la cabeza, por qué miente?

"Quatre, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte"

"Qué pasa?"

Me siento nervioso, por qué tengo miedo?

"Quatre, hay una persona que me gusta"

"Oh..."

No se que decir, esta confesión me a tomado por sorpresa y yo...

Él me mira atentamente, no se como reaccionar, esto es tan doloroso para mi... tengo ganas de llorar pero no quiero que él me vea...

Me paro súbitamente y camino hacia la ventana.

"Y la quieres, es decir... a esa persona?"

"Si"

"Creo que... esa persona es muy afortunada", trato de mantener mi voz clara.

Siento como las lagrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos, dios! no quiero que me vea llorar...

Él se ah parado y camina hacia mi, creo que ah notado que me a afectado, no puedo evitar que la voz se me quiebre al hablar.

"Quatre...", él me susurra triste.

"Ya viste que bonitas se ven las estrellas hoy?"

No lo veo, pero se que me esta mirando con pesar, no quiero que me mire así.

"Extraño el espacio, quizás regrese", él quiere hablar pero yo no le dejo.

"Quatre...", él... esta preocupado lo puedo notar en su voz, no quiero que se sienta culpable de lo que me pasa...

"Rayos, creo que me cayo algo en los ojos..."

Malditas lágrimas delatadoras por su culpa Trowa se va a preocupar y no quiero que me vea llorar...

"Por favor, no llores...", él me pide mientras me abraza por la espalda, se que esta preocupado lo eh notado en su voz.

"Ya te dije, algo me cayo en los ojos", trato de hablar lo más claro posible mientras me talló la cara separándome de él.

Él nuevamente se acerca a mí y tomándome de la barbilla hace que le mire directo a los ojos.

"No mientas", me pide triste.

No aguanto más, de mis ojos empiezan a fluir libremente mis lágrimas y lo abrazo con fuerza. No quiero preocuparlo pero es que...

No quiero que me suelte me gusta estar así a su lado..., oyendo los latidos de su corazón...

"Pequeño, sabes que no me gusta que llores"

Puedo oírlo preocupado, no quiero que se preocupe por mi...

-**Trowa**-

Quatre, se que soy el culpable de que te sientas así... por favor discúlpame pequeño.

Aun sigues abrazándome y yo también te abrazo, se que no quieres que te suelte pero esto tendrá que terminar tarde o temprano.

"Quatre.."

Tú sigues ignorándome, puedo saber que sigues llorando, Quatre no pensé que esto te afectaría tanto pero tarde o temprano lo tendrías que saber...

Le tomo por los hombros y lentamente lo separo de mí, tengo que decirle...

"Quatre, se que te eh hecho daño, pero es mejor que supieras la verdad"

-**Quatre-**

Tengo frío, él me a separado de su cuerpo y ahora me esta hablando pero solo oigo un zumbido, no puedo escucharlo.

"Quatre, debo irme"

Él se va, se esta marchando!

"Tro-Trowa", hablo débilmente, no quiero que se vaya.

Él se ha quedado parado bajo el umbral de la puerta...

Camino lentamente hacia él pensando en lo que debo hacer, no quiero que se preocupe por mi.

Paro mis pasos frente a él, yo debo...

Con la manga de mi blusa seco mis lágrimas y trato de poner la mejor sonrisa que puedo.

-**Trowa**-

Esta sonriendo?

"Quatre..."

Se que esta fingiendo, ya no puedo verle ese brillo tan especial en los ojos cuando sonríe...

"No te preocupes Trowa, yo estaré bien"

Habla con voz clara, quizás él... no, Quatre esta mintiendo a mi no me engaña...

"Espero que seas feliz"

Sigues sonriendo?, Quatre...

"Cuídate", le digo y me marcho, quizás sea lo mejor, con el tiempo todo pasara...

-**Quatre-**

Se ah marchado, se ah marchado y yo me siento tan solo...

Camino hacia la ventana, pronto él pasara, quiero verlo aun que sea por una vez más, de lejos, no pido mucho, solo quiero verlo eso es todo...

Ahí va, se ve tan hermoso...

"No deberías llorar"

Esa voz, volteo hacia donde la eh oído.

"Duo?", él me esta ofreciendo un pañuelo y me sonríe pero hay algo que...

Él camina hacia la ventana y mira lo que yo antes veía.

"No sabe lo que ha perdido", me dice mientras le mira fijamente a él.

Yo solo bajo la mirada, yo...

Siento algo tibio en mi rostro, había estado tan centrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Duo tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Él... realmente no sabe lo que ah perdido", vuelve a decirme sin soltarme. Se esta aproximando, qué es lo que...?

Me esta besando, Duo me esta besando y yo... yo no eh hecho nada, por qué?

"Déjame ayudarte", me susurra al oído mientras me abraza.

Empiezo a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el cuello, Duo me esta dando ligeros besos en el cuello que me hacen reír levemente.

Tan rápido como una sonrisita se posa en mis labios recuerdo ese sentimiento, recuerdo como Trowa me hacia sentir igual.

Cierro los ojos, se siente bien... se siente muy bien...

El sigue besándome, llenando mi cuello de besos y sube ligeramente a mi rostro, se parece tanto a Trowa…

Siento como él se separa de mi y me mira con esos ojos azul-violetas, "que dices?", sonríe ligeramente.

Tiemblo al mirarlo, en sus ojos puedo ver un extraño brillo, él tiene miedo, miedo a que lo rechace.

"Yo…", desvió la mirada, no se que responderle, no quiero lastimarlo.

-**Duo**-

Después de todo es lo que imagine, pero aun así duele mucho.

"No tienes que responder ahora", no se como eh podido reunir las fuerzas para hablar, me duele tanto el que no me quiera como yo a él, pero aun así, aun así yo estaré a su lado siempre.

No puedo evitarlo más y siento como en mis ojos se empiezan a acumular lagrimas, solo que… no quiero que me vea llorar y respiro profundamente.

"Yo te esperare, siempre te esperare", lo abraso y le susurro al oído, ahora que mi rostro ya no esta a su vista mis lagrimas han escapado, ya no podía aguantar más.

"Duo"

El que pronuncie mi nombre me hace sentir tan importante, adoro su voz, adoro como pronuncia mi nombre.

Lo abraso con más fuerza, no quiero soltarlo nunca, nunca!... sin embargo se que tarde o temprano él se ira.

-**Quatre-**

Se siente calido, reconfortante, me recuerda tanto a Trowa…

No, no debo de pensar más en Trowa, quien me abrasa es Duo, es Duo! no Trowa!

Sin saber por que lo abraso más fuerte, la sensación de tenerlo cerca de mi…

Escondo mi rostro en su pecho, por qué estoy llorando? no lo se…

-**Duo**-

Puedo oír pequeños sollozos, es Quatre… quisiera ayudarlo sin embargo lo mejor es que se desahogue después de todo se perfectamente por lo que pasa.

Cierro levemente mis ojos, trato de olvidar por un momento la realidad y me imagino que Quatre me abrasa por que me quiere, no por que me necesita, no por Trowa…

Mmm huele bien, sus cabellos son tan suaves y sedosos, todo él es tan bello…

No, no debo seguir llorando, quizás… quizás algún día este pequeño niño me corresponda y no tenga que vivir de los recuerdos…

No quiero soltarlo pero aun así lo separo de mí suavemente, no me gusta ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

"No llores, por favor…", le pido, luego tomo mi pañuelo y limpio suavemente sus mejillas.

Se ve tan tierno, no puedo evitar sonreír ante su imagen, lo quiero tanto.

-**Quatre-**

"Así esta mejor", me dice mientras no deja de mirarme con una sonrisa.

"Gra-gracias", bajo avergonzado la mirada, no eh podido evitar que mis mejillas se tornen rosadas, este acto es muy tierno.

-**Duo**-

"Uh?", creo que eh logrado intimidarlo, no puedo evitar sonreír se ve tan hermoso sonrojado… ahora que lo pienso, no puedo dejar de mirarlo se ve tan… tan bello.

Le tomo suave de la cintura y dirijo mis labios a los suyos deteniéndome muy cerca. Suavemente rozo nuestros labios, esta sensación… no puedo seguir jugando más y le beso.

Todas estas sensaciones, el sentir sus delicados y suaves labios con los míos… dios!, quien soy yo para osar profanar tan valioso tesoro?, si quieren culparme por pecador gustoso lo aceptare, todo lo vale con tal de poseer sus labios.

Lo acerco más a mi, me ah atrapado, desde hace tiempo él se ah hecho el dueño de mi sin que yo me diera cuenta, sabrá que ahora tiene todo el control?

Rodeo suavemente su cintura y dirijo mis manos a su espalda para acercarlo más a mí, lo adoro.

-**Quatre-**

Siento como me abrasa, eh conocido muchas veces ese abraso, yo lo eh utilizado en Trowa, se perfectamente lo que significa…

Rompo suavemente el beso y bajo la mirada pero no me separo de él, lo único que necesito es pensar en esto que siento.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, me gusta su aroma.

Respiro profundamente y cierro levemente mis ojos dejándome llevar por la melodía de su corazón.

-**Duo**-

Acaso yo podría tener alguna oportunidad con este hermoso ser?, pudiera ser yo tan afortunado?, no, no debo de hacerme de falsas ilusiones, el que ahora me abrase no significa exactamente eso, quizás… quizás este pensando en la manera para decirme que esto no podrá ser.

Pero saben que?, no me importa lo que venga, ahora me esta abrasando, lo tengo tan cerca de mi y me conformo con ello, con que no me aleje, con que me deje estar a su lado, eso es todo lo que pido.

Cierro mis ojos y respiro su aroma, tan dulce, tan glorioso. Sonrió al sentir todas aquellas sensaciones dentro de mi ser y lentamente me dejo llevar por los latidos de su corazón.

"Te quiero Quatre"

-**Quatre-**

'Me quiere?', si, me quiere. Me lo ah demostrado ya y yo… yo no se que pensar, aun es demasiado pronto, yo…

Me siento muy bien aquí, no quiero separarme de él… no tengo que hacerlo... sin embargo…

"Duo", hablo suavemente sin moverme.

"Mmmm", sonrió ante su contestación, Duo siempre será Duo.

"Yo…", me separo de él y le miro a los ojos, "yo…", desvió ligeramente la mirada, puedo ver en sus ojos temor, no quiero lastimarlo…

"Necesito tiempo", trato de sonreír pero no puedo, por qué no?

-**Duo**-

'Tiempo?', si, pero que tonto soy, como puede pensar que se olvidaría tan fácil de él?

"Ya te lo dije Quatre, yo te esperare", sonrió para reconfortarlo, jamás fue mi intención presionarlo.

"Duo, te agradezco esto que sientes por mi, nadie jamás me había mostrado un gesto tan bello como tu lo has hecho con migo pero es solo que…", por qué desvía su mirada?

Creo que ahora la parte difícil viene, debo estar preparado, solo se fuerte Duo, se fuerte.

"Todo ah pasado muy rápido y necesito pensar en todo…"

Él sigue hablando sin mirarme, por que no me mira?, soy fuerte, puedo soportar que diga que no me quiere, que esto jamás será, por supuesto que puedo soportarlo.

"Duo…"

Que puedo soportarlo, malditas lagrimas por que no me escuchan? les dije que soy fuerte!!

"Yo quería pedirte que…"

No eh podido aguantar mas y en un intento en vano de que no me vea llorar me eh dado la media vuelta, "no te preocupes Quatre se lo que me dirás, no hace falta que digas mas", hago lo posible por mantener clara mi voz, tengo que hacer algo…

"Lo sabes?", Quatre se oye triste, jamás ha sido mi intención que sufra por mi culpa.

"Si lose", perdona si soy tan cortante pero es que no quiero que te des cuenta que estoy destrozado.

-**Quatre-**

Quizás no quiera, si, como pude imaginar que Duo aceptaría tal cosa?

"Yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, pero por favor no me alejes de tu lado"

'Alejarlo?…, de que habla?'

"Duo"

"Yo… lo siento Quatre, debo irme", perdóname pequeño pero ahora debo escapar.

'Irte?', no puedo dejar que se vayas hasta aclarar todo pero, y si realmente él quiere irse, quizás sea lo mejor…

"Espera Duo, por favor", no! tengo que decírselo ahora.

"No es necesario que digas mas, todo esta claro", me sonríe?, pero si esta llorando!

"No!", corro hacia donde él esta, no quiero dejarlo ir así, no sin antes aclararlo.

"Lo que yo quería pedirte es que…"

"Ya te lo dije Quatre, yo te esperare"

-**Duo**-

No se que pretende. Perdóname Quatre pero mi capacidad no alcanza para tanto, te quiero demasiado pero no quiero oír de tus labios que quieres que me aleje de ti, lo mejor es que me marche y dejar todo así.

"Duo escúchame!"

Sigo caminando y él bloquea mi camino, por qué me mira de esa forma?

"Yo no quiero eso", él habla con la mirada baja mientras pequeñas gotas de agua salada caen por sus mejillas, acaso él esta…?

'Felicidades tonto, lo has hecho llorar', camino rápido hacia él reprendiéndome mentalmente, como eh sido tan tonto?, soy un completo idiota!

Con mi mano tomo su barbilla y la levanto para poder mirar su cara, voy a secar sus lágrimas con mi otra mano pero él la detiene.

Si lo se, eh sido un completo idiota, ahora ni siquiera me mira.

-**Quatre-**

Bajo la cabeza tratando de ordenar mis ideas, 'y si no quiere?, que haré si no quiere?', sacudo mi cabeza despejando las dudas, debo ser fuerte!, tomo valor y le miro.

"Lo que yo quería pedirte es que, Duo, quisieras pensar con migo, es decir, estar a mi lado?", lo eh dicho, por fin, si él dice que no quiere lo entenderé.

-**Duo**-

'Estar a su lado?', Quatre quiere que este a su lado?, no quiere que me aleje?

No se como reaccionar, todo esto me ah tomado por sorpresa. 'Vamos di algo no te quedes callado', no puedo evitar enojarme con migo mismo, que desesperación!!

"Yo… por favor perdóname Duo…"

'Perdonarle?', de que o que?, yo no tengo que perdonarle nada.

"Creo que fui un tonto al pedirte eso"

'Qué?, no Quatre, claro que no eres un tonto, el tonto soy yo por que me eh quedado callado, ahhh que desesperación, boca muévete, di algo!!! Genial a veces no me puedo ni callar y ahora se reirían de mi si contara que no puedo articular ni una palabra!!

Quatre se ah dado la media vuelta, que planea? dejarme solo?, con desesperación sacudo mi cabeza, no lo dejare ir.

"No digas eso por favor", creo que por fin hable, aun que creo que ah sido mas un susurro.

"Es la verdad, jamás debí pedirte semejante cosa"

Quatre sigue dándome la espalda y su voz se oye muy apagada.

"Te arrepientes?", por qué pregunte eso?, y si dice que si?!

Ahora si creo que eh hecho alguna tontería, no me contesta, por qué siempre abro mi bocota cuando no debo?

Quatre se gira hacía mi y clava su profunda mirada en mis ojos mostrándome que lo que dirá es muy cierto, "no, no me arrepiento", sonríe ligeramente con una mezcla de temor.

Yo no eh podido evitar sonreír ampliamente ante semejante respuesta.

-**Quatre-**

Sonríe?, eso significa que…

"No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso"

Puedo ver su rostro iluminado por esa sonrisa, jamás había apreciado tan hermosa sonrisa dedicada a mí.

"Entonces…?", quiero asegurarme, no quiero tener ninguna duda.

Duo me mira sonriendo y me abrasa.

"Sería un gran honor lindo Quatre", me susurra al oído

Una pequeña descarga recorre mi cuerpo y sonrió al instante, me siento bien. Ahora disfruto enormemente el contacto con sus labios, no me había percatado de lo suaves y dulces que son.

-**Duo**-

"Gracias", no puedo evitar darlas, me siento tan feliz!

"Por qué?"

"Por dejarme estar a tu lado, solo por eso", termino en un suspiro y le abraso.

Se que en su corazón aun esta grabado su nombre pero… Quatre te amo y luchare hasta que sea mi nombre por el que lata tu corazón y que sea mi rostro quien cree tus fantasías.

-**Quatre-**

'Estar a mi lado?...', Duo, creo que soy yo quien debe estar agradecido, cuando Trowa se fue yo…

Abraso más fuerte a Duo, espero y esta haya sido la mejor decisión, jamás me perdonaría si lo llegase a lastimar, jamás podría.

No, no debo de pensar así. Entre cierro mis ojos y me percato que estoy viendo la ventana, hace unos momentos yo miraba a Trowa como se alejaba.

'Trowa', no importa, espero y sea muy feliz, realmente deseo que lo sea con esa persona que tanto ama.

"Duo…", cierro mis ojos y respiro profundamente, "gracias".

-**Duo**-

No tenías por que darlas Quatre, pero creo que no tiene caso decírtelo, ya lo sabes.

Sonrío ampliamente y te aprisiono todavía más entre mis brazos mientras respiro tu aroma, eres tu lindo Quatre, eres tú el dueño de mi corazón y no te dejare.

-**Quatre-**

Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y me mantengo con los ojos cerrados, quizás…, si, quizás todo vaya bien…

"Duo…", respiro su aroma suavemente mientras sonrió ante la canción de su corazón, "te quiero", y lo abraso más fuerte.

"Yo también"

Puedo oírlo sonreír, me gusta su sonrisa…

-**Trowa**-

Espero y seas feliz Quatre, yo se bien que hay una persona que jamás dejara que te hagan daño, lo se por que la conozco bien, muy bien…

"Pasa algo?"

"No"

"En dado caso vamos"

Camino detrás de Wufei hacia el trasbordador, quizás esta aya sido la mejor decisión.

"Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión al unirte a los preventivos?"

"Quiero alejarme un poco de esto, solo eso"

"Comprendo, no te preocupes te agradara"

Me es extraño ver que Wufei sonría pero no esta mal. Miro por última vez en la tierra y sonrió, 'cuidate Quatre y se muy feliz con Duo'

Quizás después de todo, fue lo mejor. Quizás…

Fin

Comentarios: Y qué les ha parecido?, personalmente no soy una fanática de esta pareja pero sin querer salio en mi fic, originalmente pensaba hacer un 4x3 ¬¬U, rara la cosa no?, pero bueno, creo que Duo es muy lindo y hace linda pareja con Quatre ^^U. Y respecto al final, lo de Trowa lo eh dejado con la duda, de quién creen ustedes que él estaba enamorado? Lo dejo a su criterio ^^

Aprovecho para agradecer a Kaitou-chan que me aconsejo con lo de el titulo, creerán que es una de la cosas mas difíciles? ¬¬U en fin, muchas gracias amiga!!

Por cierto, alguien podría decirme que pasa con los uploads?? ò_ó, eh batallado mucho para subir el fic, en el formato .txt no pasa mas de dos renglones sino te lo borra y no deja ninguno -_-U, no acepta el .doc y eh tenido que subirlo como pag web para que se pueda ver decente, alguien podría explicarme lo que pasa?, se los agradecería mucho.

Me despido, cualquier duda manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
